Metro Museum
The '''Metro Museum '''is a unique part of the Metro: Last Light DLC, the Developer Pack and the level of the same name, in which numerous characters, mutants and enemies are showcased in high detail. Considering that most mutants are usually trying to attack Artyom, this is a great chance to view the creatures and enemies of the Metro close up. Overview The Museum is located in the Developer Pack level, through the right hand door after leaving the elevator. The corridor to the museum is lined with paintings and posters, some Metro related, some not. The museum itself is a large hall, with only one exit/entrance, containing all the exhibits. The middle of the hall is dominated by the bosses of the main campaign and a Demon. The four walls are lined with every major mutant in the game (excluding the Librarians, as they are only in Kshatriya and The Tower), the main characters, and soldiers from each faction (except Hansa). There is also a small back room containing the Venice Stripper. Every exhibit can be interacted with, upon which the screen will be taken up by the exhibit's model on a black screen - this 3D model can be rotated and their pose can be changed, depending on what they are (shooting, running, attacking, growling etc.), but the model cannot be zoomed in on. Exhibits Note: Directions are referred to as if the player has just entered the hall, facing inwards, and exhibits from left to right. Centre: *Bog Shrimp *Bear *Nosalis Rhino *Demon Back: *Nosalis *Winged Nosalis *Lurker *Female Spiderbug *Male Spiderbug (scorpion) Left: *Watchman *Female Shrimp *Male Shrimp (amphibian) Right: *Khan *Uhlman *Miller *Führer *Korbut *Moskvin *Pavel *Lesnitsky Back: *Ranger soldier *Ranger soldier *Ranger soldier *Red heavy *Red officer *Red sniper *Reich heavy *Reich officer *Reich soldier *Anna Back Room: *Venice Stripper Trivia *The Venice Stripper can be accessed by walking behind the statue of Khan and over to the door, past the red velvet VIP ropes blocking the door. As suggested by the neon hearts by the door, opening it will reveal a small room decorated like the Venice brothel, complete with the model of the lap dancer from the same level, although she keeps her (see-through) bra on throughout her dance this time. **She is interacted with in the same way as the other characters in the museum, with the change animation button changing her dance moves. **She dances to the same track as in the brothel, but with a saxophone playing some of the beats. **As well as all her old moves, she seems to have learned a few new ones too. **Humourously, the sign by the door says, 'STOP! ENTRY PROHIBITED', alongside which are bio-hazard notices with, perhaps, a dubious meaning. *Surprisingly, the main mutant characters in the game, the Dark Ones, do not feature in the museum. Neither does the Baby Dark One **This is likely because they are not technically NPCs - they have no non-scripted animations. *Anna is unique in that she has very 'ladylike' poses, such as standing with hands on hips, or crossing her legs - ironic, considering how much of a tomboy (as Artyom describes her) she is. *The hall appears to be a ruined building on the surface, as the ceiling has partially collapsed, revealing a brown sky. * There is Janitor Lady in the room dividing the Museum and Range and every time you turn your back to her she will be in a different pose **The open roof has allowed numerous Mutant Crows into the building that scatter when approached. However, they cannot be shot at, as the use of guns is not allowed inside the museum. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light DLC Levels